


Bill's Cat Puns Save Lives

by Sirvengence



Series: Writing Prompt Challenge [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, I'm Proud Of This?, M/M, Old Writings, Please Constructive Critism, i love this, my, one of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirvengence/pseuds/Sirvengence
Summary: Cat Puns are my life. Animal puns are my life.Bill revives the dead. Police AU? I guess... Feel free to give me animal puns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Start with: 
> 
> Our search and rescue team gathered in front of the school, now deemed ground zero for the effort. Strategy was discussed and jobs were divvied up. Bill and I were assigned to head southeast about three tenths of a mile before starting our search efforts. The terrain was...
> 
> Finish the story.
> 
> Pairing: BillDip

The terrain was a wide, flat open area, easy to spot those in danger. Our assignment was to search Building F. Bill relentlessly made sexual innuendos, which weren't just annoying, but quite bad as well.

I know we had started dating two months ago, but now wasn't exactly the greatest time to assign us as partners. I do have to say though, it does help with all the uneasy feeling going on in my head and stomach.

You see, Mabel goes to this school, and I'm very worried about her safety. Bill can see that, due to my little nervous habits, though they did say there wasn't supposed be anyone left on campus.

 

"Pine Tree?" Bill's voice broke my inner monologue with his pet name for me.

"Yes?" I answered, my voice a bit shaky.

He frowned. "C'mere."

He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. Bill planted a kiss on my head.

"I'm sure everything's fine. Shooting Star's probably up in her apartment, making out with Blondie."

I giggled, pushing him away. "Eww... I don't need to imagine where'd that lead to."

"What? Like they have't done anything yet?"

I shook my head, jokingly. It was a light mood, until I spotted a body.

 

I ran towards it, Bill following my lead.

It was a brunette, female, wearing a blue sweater. Blue Sweater Tuesdays. I checked for a pulse. She had a slow one, but at least she had one.

Bill was using the radio to contact home base.

"Quick, what day is it?"

"Umm... Tuesday, why?"

"It's Mabel."

His eyes widened.

I laid Mabel against a wall, slumping against it myself. I had my head in my hands and my elbows against my knees.

 

Bill sat down by my side. "Dipper?"

I leaned my head on his shoulder. I felt absolutely horrible. Useless. Guilty, even.

 

"It's not your fault."

"I know how you're feeling."

"Really?" I looked at him. "You wouldn't know a thing."

"I'm hurt. Of course I would. This was exactly the way my family was brutally ripped from me."

"They were?"

He nodded.

"My parents died in a mass shooting when I was very young. It never been reported because it was contradictory to the story they carved out for the people of the neighborhood."

"And?"

"The men shooting were let free."

I frowned. "Why?"

"Because they were policemen."

 

"Really?"

He nodded. "I grew up an orphan, and into an adulthood of literally no shame."

"It also led you to becoming incredibly awesome and great."

"Oh, really? Did it?" He was amused.

I nodded. "And handsome."

 

An ambulance came.

The rest of our team hopped out of the car. They began getting her into the car and onto the hospital while Bill and I sat there, watching.

"Hey, lovebirds, you gonna help or what?" Stanley called.

I nodded and got up. Bill followed after me.

 

After a few minutes, Mabel was on her way. I sat in the back of the ambulance with Bill. My right hand was laced with Mabel's left.

"You think she'll be fine?"

"I know so."

"How come?"

"She's like you. Strong at heart, kindest soul you'd ever meet, and oh so clever that no one could outwit her."

"Except?"

"Except you. I think you're the cuter twin, though." He smiled.

I blushed. "I know three people who'd kindly, but aggressively disagree with you."

"Fine, you're the physically weaker one then."

"Hey!" I frowned.

He smiled mischievously. "Yep."

I punched him hard. He didn't react.

"Aww, baby. I'm just kitten around."

"Oh god, the animal puns. They're back."

"Why the hate? These puns are pawsitively purrfect." He laughed.

"Noooo."

Bill silenced me with a kiss.

"I love you."

"Owl always love you, Dipper."

"Aughh!"

He smiled.

 

"Stop being such a butt, Dipper."

"Yeah... Wait..."

We turned our attention to Mabel, who had woken up.

I hugged my sister.

"You're awake."

"Yeah, thanks to your boyfriend's great cat puns."

He smiled. "Maybe I should say them more often then."

I groaned.


End file.
